


Beauty is Only Skin Deep.

by RoseCentaur1916



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Polyamory, Shallow people, plus size, positive body image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCentaur1916/pseuds/RoseCentaur1916
Summary: Reader and Cisco have been in a poly relationship for a while, and a guy that Cisco was friends with in College comes back into Cisco's life and isn't exactly a jerk, but isn't exactly kind either about readers weight.





	Beauty is Only Skin Deep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fic that was recently inspired by something I have gone through recently. This fic does include polyamory.

You were walking through the cortex to sit down and begin work when your perky boyfriend Cisco came walking through the room. You loved how perky he could be, especially after he had his coffee, it made you smile. He was going on about some new tech that he had made to help another Super Hero near by capture their new villain. It was charming how his cheeks would flush, his eyes would dilate, and he’d start gesticulating in his enthusiasm about his tech. It would make you smile… usually… but not today, your heart warmed for him, but because of something that happened last night your smile did not reach your eyes and he could tell.

“Y/N, are you okay?” He asked concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You keep the fake smile on your face.

“Y/N you can’t trick me… we’ve been together for a while now, and have been friends longer than that. I know when you’re upset, what’s the matter, babe?” Cisco tries again. He sits down in one of the rolly chairs and glides over to you taking your hand in his and looks you in the eye.

“I don’t know, Cis… “ You start, looking off to the side, studying a table. “Do you think… I’m too big?” You ask, your eyes shifting to the floor.

“No, why?” Cisco asks, starting to get upset. Someone hurt you, and he doesn’t like it.

“Travis, that guy who was a friend of yours in College. He and I were talking last night, and we had been talking about that you and I are poly, and he said he wasn’t into it and that’s /not/ the problem…” you started, you made sure to put an emphasis on the word “not” because that wasn’t the issue at all. You respected that Travis and his girl were monogamous. That wasn’t the issue, it was something that came up later. You took a breath and went on.

“…he and I had gotten talking about dating history, and I had said I had dated a variety of sized guys and girls and I was very proud of that. He said something about being able to see a persons soul and fall in love with that, which is good and all but he said something that completely contradicted himself and has made me feel horrible in my own skin.” You said, almost on the verge of tears, for some unexplainable reason what he had said hurt you deeply.

“He said he would never date a fat chick. I passed it off, and teased him about seeing the soul, and that it shouldn’t matter if he can see their soul. He said that he wouldn’t date a fat chick because she’d smother him and that he wouldn’t be able to wrap himself around her, and things like that. What he said hurt my feelings but I decided to try and brush it off, it’s not like I was gonna date the dude, especially because he is mono, but it still hurt.” You confessed to Cisco your tears now leaking down your face. Cisco hugged you and brushed your tears away with his thumb.

“Y/N/N, He’s wrong about big girls. Big girls are the best! They’re huggable, and give the best cuddles because they’re so soft!” He said, and smiled. “With that said, I think you took it so personally because you have a crush on him.” He said, your eyes flew open in surprise.

“What? Cisco, no. I couldn’t be harboring a crush on him… he’s mono, and I respect that, and I wouldn’t want to make him uncomfortable.” You say completely denying what you were feeling. Cisco knew better.

“Yes, you do. I wish I could say I couldn’t blame you, but I’m straight, so I can’t see what you see.” He said and chuckled. It made you smile.

“I guess I could have a little bit of a crush on him, he’s a good looking dude.” You say saying the thing you really didn’t want to admit.

“His opinion and a shallow one at that doesn’t matter. My opinion matters, your opinion of yourself is what matters. You’re a beautiful girl, and I love you for who you are, not what you look like. If you want to lose weight because you’re concerned about your health, I’ll support you. If you want to maintain your weight I’ll support you, because I love you.” Cisco encouraged you.

You felt better. Yeah, Travis’ opinion didn’t matter. You were you, you knew you could be healthier sure, but you didn’t have to feel bad about who you are, and what you look like because of what he said. You needed to change what you look like for you, no one else. You knew this, but sometimes hearing it from the ones you love, was better. It was what you needed. Cisco pulled you into a tight embrace, all of his love pouring into you from just that one hug.

“Thanks, Cis, I needed that.” You smiled.

“You’re welcome. I knew something was wrong when you didn’t get all geeked like I did about helping someone out with new tech. You usually love my inventions and improvements. You usually get more excited than I do!” He smiled.

“Yeah, I’m thankful I have a wonderful boyfriend like you. We’ll find another couple or another girl who will like us for who we are, and what we look like with out having to feel bad about ourselves, and in the meantime, we have each other.” You smile.

“Exactly.” replied Cisco, as he wrapped his arms around you and gave you a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, the thing I went through wasn’t exactly like this, and I haven’t told my husband about it either. He and I don’t get a lot of alone time with the situation we’re going through. He’s on nights and I’m on days. I know he would say something similar only veneered in ass hole, so yeah. I wrote this to make myself feel better. I know that Cisco would have something comforting to say because he’s a good guy, who is sweet, and so I kind of used this fic to get some thoughts out and to cope. With the situation we have right now I can’t really talk freely. I can’t do anything freely, and the stress is mounting. That’s also part of the reason “An Icey Fiery Passion” hasn’t been updated either. I thought about putting it in that story somehow like reader was fat at one time and went through a similar situation, and she lost weight for the wrong reasons, and that wouldn’t have worked especially since I have that reader personality developed pretty deep as it is. It just wouldn’t make any sense. 
> 
> Sorry, I’m starting to ramble! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
